1. Field
The present invention relates to micro devices. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for transferring a micro device from a carrier substrate.
2. Background Information
The feasibility of commercializing miniaturized devices such as radio frequency (RF) microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) microswitches, light-emitting diode (LED) display systems, and MEMS or quartz-based oscillators is largely constrained by the difficulties and costs associated with manufacturing those devices. Manufacturing processes typically include wafer based processing and transferring techniques.
Device transferring processes include transfer from a transfer wafer to a receiving wafer. One such implementation is “direct printing” involving one bonding step of an array of devices from a transfer wafer to a receiving wafer, followed by removal of the transfer wafer. Another such implementation is “transfer printing” involving two bonding/de-bonding steps. In transfer printing a transfer wafer may pick up an array of devices from a donor wafer and bond the devices to a receiving wafer. Following transfer, the transfer wafer may be removed using techniques that include laser lift-off (LLO), grinding or polishing, and etching.
Gimbal mechanisms have been used in wafer polishing equipment to facilitate evenly polishing a wafer. For example, passive gimbal mechanisms in polishing equipment facilitate alignment of wafers with a polishing pad.